Sherlock What Could Have Been
by AAkatsuki
Summary: This is going to be a collection of one shots of head canons I like or that get suggested. Any pairing could pop up. What could have happened in the story ranging from Lestrade taking Sherlock to work on take you kid to work day to- Moriarty being a good guy- (I'm bad at summaries) Rating may change.


Authors note: **spoilers-** I'm going to make up a little list of one shots of Sherlock headcanons that I like and I hope you enjoy—If you have any headcanons that you would like to see as a one shots ((maybe more)) COMMENT. Any pairing I want will be in these stories –lots of JohnLock- I may change but the head canon a bit as well ENJOY : **DISCLAIMER SHERLOCK IS NOT MINE**

 _HEADCANON-Sherlock takes his violin to his parents' house at Christmas. He is halfway through playing a song when Mycroft enters the music room and joins on the piano. They finish together then Mycroft leaves without looking at Sherlock. Neither brother mentions it afterwards but both are secretly pleased._

Sherlock has affectedly been living on his own for one year, and of course Mummy must see how her little baby is doing all by his self. Sherlock was quite pleased with his life he could easily get a job he couldn't keep the jobs but he could get them. Along with all the favors people owned him he had a small apartment. Mycroft kept saying that the "apartment" was the size of a bath tub, and yes it was small but at least he wasn't on the streets…yet. Okay fine he wasn't doing very well but he couldn't move back in with Mummy she would be so disappointed and FORGET moving in with Mycroft. Fuming at Mycroft, Sherlock made his way to the music room and started to play the violin. He had already finished Carol of the Bells, because it was Christmas and Christmas always made him think of his family and that song was one his mother listened to a lot. He didn't noticed Mycroft standing in the door way as he started his next song. The Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy, Mycroft slowly walk into the room and started to play the piano until the song ended. Sherlock thought that Mycroft would just stand up and walk out but he started to play another song – It shocked Sherlock it was _their_ song the only times Sherlock remembers Mycroft singing to him he always sang this song. Sherlock hadn't heard it in years he didn't think it counted all the way sense Mycroft wasn't singing. However Sherlock slowly started to play along with Mycroft both silently singing. As the song ended Mycroft stood up and left without saying a word, Sherlock took his violin and started to play Christmas songs again. It was a start to a tradition the only one that Sherlock and Mycroft made sure to do every year… well almost every year.

One year Sherlock went into overdose so Mycroft played the song be his bedside. The next year Sherlock was in rehab Mycroft played the song alone again and recorded it sent it to Sherlock so the Sherlock never had to play it alone. What shocked Mycroft was when he got a recording of Sherlock playing the song alone even though Mycroft made sure that Sherlock never had to play alone. Now Sherlock made it so that Mycroft never had to play it alone that was Sherlocks way of saying sorry for overdosing and for not playing the song with Mycroft. Once Sherlock got out of rehab each year at 10:45pm on Christmas day Sherlock would call Mycroft and neither of them would say a word they would play the song.

The next Christmas after the events at Sherrinford shocked everyone because on Christmas day at 10:40pm Mycroft walked through the doors of 221b baker street. In the middle of a Christmas part no one thought he would come to. Now John knew that Sherlock always hid in his room for a few minutes close to this time so he thought something was going on. As Mycroft walked through the door he sat down and pulled the keyboard out of its case set it down on his lap and waited. Sherlock picked up his violin and waited, both brothers staring at the clock. The room was dead silent and as the clock hit 10:45 Mycroft and Sherlock started to play. The brother shared a look at almost right after the started to play they started to sing…. _**the Holmes brothers started to sing!**_ The song seemed a little to upbeat for the bothers but they both had amazing singing voices.

Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
And hold it tight

I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always

Why can't they understand the way we feel  
They just don't trust what they can't explain  
I know we're different, but deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other, to have, to hold  
They'll see in time, I know

When destiny calls you, you must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you got to hold on  
They'll see in time, I know  
We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Believe me you'll be in my heart  
I'll be there from this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always

Always I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always

Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there  
Always

The Holmes were never going to miss another Christmas playing together. As the song ended Mycroft stood up and put the keyboard away and turned to walk away. Breaking tradition Sherlock called out "Mycroft how about you stay for some Christmas pudding" halting by the door Mycroft sent the case down and went and sat down replying "I suppose I have nothing else to do". The brother shared another look and the party continued the idea of Ice Man shattered.

 _ **HOPE YOU LIKE IT -PLEASE REVIEW**_ _-_ **–** song— **You'll Be In My Heart –Phil Collins**


End file.
